end_runfandomcom-20200214-history
William Sharp
William Sharp is a Kanto native and an ex-member of Kanto's Navy, defecting to the Rogues not long after round 4 when he felt it was the right thing to do. Appearance William is of average build and size for his age. His thick hair and eyes are both brown and he has a slight tan from working outdoors on the farm. Since he has joined the Rogues, he no longer wears Kanto's colours proudly, but instead wears dull greens and browns. The only exception to this is the red neck-tie he kept. Will can frequently be seen wearing a large old jacket that once belonged to his father, presumably from the first great war. It was given to him by his younger brother along with the shirt, pants and boots he now wears while he was on his way to the rogue camp. When without shirt, it can be seen that he also wears multiple jagged scars onthe right side of his abdomen, right shoulder and left forearm from an encouter with a Johto Zangoose in the Battle of Undella. His face generally looks tired on a regular basis. Personality Will is easily described as a sweetheart. He's kind to others, has good manners, and likes to be helpful. When on his own, he's usually pretty quiet. Usually just thinking. When with others however, he can get pretty chatty should a topic of interest come up. He's gentle by nature, and finds no joy in harming other things. He's always been that way, which has led some tasks (be it on the farm or more recently, the battlefield) to be a bit unwelcomed as he grew older. The only time he will resort to violence is if his onw life, or that of friend or family is on the line. Biography William Sharp was born in the small town of Pallet located in southwest Kanto to Gerald and Jane Sharp. He is the oldest of four children. His father is a veteran of the Great War. As a child, Will grew up as any other boy living on a farm would. He help with chores and explored the fields with both caution and curiosity. His favourite chore was always collecting eggs from the pidgey coop. He was around ten years old when he started crafting things from scrap materials, as rough as they were. When the war came around, he found himself rather unwillingly joining the ranks of Kanto's Navy. It was there that he received a wingull and began his training. During the training period, Will came to know his fellow sailors to be as well as learn that his cousins from Veridian were also enlisted, though in the army and the air force. Will's first battle was the Battle of Undella. It was just before the start of this battle that the Squad known as the Shorline Shaymins was formed. Will and a handfull of girls, ordered to take one of the small sharpedo boats and try to keep the Jays off the shore. During the battle, an enemy Zangoose and slipped onboard and attacked a crew member, Fiona-Marie, from her blind-spot. Will intercepted this attack the best he could with the small knife from his belt. He was hit by a few slashes before his wingull (Torpedo) and Fiona's pichu chased the beast away. The crew then made their best efforts to get him to a medic, as he was bleeding rather heavily from his wounds. It is thought that this was when William truly began to have feelings for Fiona. As he recovered from his wounds, they spent more and more time together. Rumours began to floated around the shipyard. The the attack on Ekruteak was then announced. The Shoreline Shaymin were assembled once again and sent up river to support the soldiers. The rogues made their announcement, conflicting many people, Will included. While Will stuck with Kanto during this time, Fiona had left along with Thais for the rebel movement. Before she left however, they kissed for the first time. He encountered her one more time during the battle, only for her to dissapear into a cloud of smoke. He later group with a group of soldiers as the battle came to an end. In the time following the Battle of Ecruteak, Will grew more and more conflicted about his thoughts on the war. His fellow shaymin were scattered, with Fiona and Thais with the rogues and Ruth being announced as M.I.A. He eventually sent Torpedo on a scouting mission to track down Fiona, something the wingull was fairly good at doing regardless of location. Once she returned safely with a note from Fiona, the secret note passing between the two luvdiscs began. Torpedo was incredibly good at going unnoticed. Intelligence of a prison in Johto holding Kantonian prisoners of war reached Kanto officials soon enough and a recue mission came into effect. Will was assigned to a team including pilots and a soldier. The prisoners were found attempting their own escape during the chaos and quickly joined up with team K5, Will's team. Much to his surprise his friend Ruth was among them. After hi-jacking a goods supply ship that was docking just overnight, Will aided in bringing rescued soldiers back to Kanto territory. Roughly a few weeks after the succesful mission and Hull's unexcpected evolution, Will made his decision regarding his role as one of Kanto's pawns. After saing his goodbyes to both friends and family in secret, he attempted his get-away on the shoulder of his golurk. A well aimed Hyperbeam from an officer's Kangaskhan nearly cut his trip short, however it only succeded in removing one of Hull's arms and nearly burning one of Will's feet. Mast was also badly hurt in this get-away, but all three made it away without casualties. The next day Will found himself in pallet town on his parents land (or more like, in their barn) where his brother Samuel discovered him in a pile of hay. One quick explination later and Will was leaving with a new outfit and one less monster. His swanna would recover better with his family on the farm. Now officially a traitor, Will found his way to the Rogue's main (hidden) camp with Torpedo's help and was welcomed with open arms. Soon it was almost as if he had always been there, helping with daily tasks and going out on minor missions to promote peace. However on one such mission, he came close to being executed on sight by some disgrunteled Kantonian soldiers on patrol. It was Fiona's (and her Banette's) quick thinking that saved his life and allowed him to escape with nothing more than a couple of bullet seeds embedded in his left foot. Thanks to pokemon abilities he has since had a fairly quick recovery and is once again able to walk. Pokemon *Torpedo the Wingull *Keel the Raticate *Hull the Golurk *Mast the Swanna (Transfered) Relationships *???? *Shoreline Shaymin Squad Mission History *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 Trivia *Will likes to tinker with anything that's just laying around and make things. Two known creations are Torpedo's custom leather backpack and Mast's pocket collar. *Torpedo is able to locate Fiona where-ever she may be if given enough time. However, how she manages this is a total mystery to everyone. It was this strange ability that made it possible for Will to find the Rogues as quickly as he did. Application Sheets *Original Application Sheet (Navy) *NPC Application Sheet (Rogue) Notes and references *http://www.deviantart.com/art/ER-DTKN-233-Decision-331578335 *http://www.deviantart.com/art/ER-Close-Call-349786956